


once upon a dream

by swaneeve



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Other, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, hannibal is falling in love, hannibal lecter dreaming with will
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaneeve/pseuds/swaneeve
Summary: Hannibal vive em uma montanha russa de emoções após ter um sonho com um homem de olhos azuis que ele não conhece.Ele está apaixonado.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> isso foi uma ideia que surgiu depois de eu ouvir a trilha sonora de malévola.  
> não confio muito em mim quando o assunto é adaptação de música, mas enfim... isso é realmente curto e sincero.
> 
> boa leitura. :)

Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo. Isso não seria um problema real, apesar de tê-lo visto apenas uma vez em um sonho. Eram seus olhos cor de mar, o doce toque dos seus dedos, a gentileza em suas ações e o modo como me chamou para uma dança sem usar uma palavra sequer.

Ele me amou e eu o amei mil vezes mais.

Eu o conheci em um sonho e queria poder possuí-lo. possuir seu corpo, sua mente, seu afeto. Eu o tinha em minhas mãos em um sonho. Ele ainda seria meu em um plano físico?

Seus cachos negros como a lua brilhavam sob a luz da noite. Havia um sorriso tão sublime em seus lábios… Sentia meu coração fervilhar e meu estômago dar voltas. Eu poderia viver com isso pelo resto de minha vida e além dela. 

Uma vez em um sonho ele riu para mim. Eu não sabia seu nome mas nomea-lo como meu amado seria o suficiente. Suas belas bochechas coradas me faziam ansiar por fazê-lo sorrir mais. Eu o queria tanto. MEU peito dói enquanto passo para o papel a fotografia mental de seu rosto angelical.

Eu viveria satisfeito se pelo menos soubesse que alguma parte do mundo tivesse o privilégio de agracia-lo com vida. Queria sentir seu cheiro, descobrir o gosto de sua pele. Queria possuí-lo sempre e para sempre.

Mas eu apenas o vi em uma vez em um sonho.


End file.
